Malfoys Maid
by LondonPrincess99
Summary: The war ended and Hermione has got a new job. She is now working in the Malfoy Manor as a maid! Draco constantly torments the mudblood but does something more come out of their living with each other? What does Pansy do when she gets jealous?
1. Reuniting with the Enemy

Reuniting with the Enemy

**Ok so here's my newest story. I would like some feedback so don't be shy to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione walked up to the huge iron gates that blocked a long path leading to a gray brick mansion. They had one gilded M initialed on each side of the gate She gulped and took a step closer to her new home for the time being.<p>

Once the war ended she helped build Hogwarts back to its original greatness. Soon after Harry got a job as an aura and Ron signed with the Cannons to become a professional quidditch keeper. Ginny was engaged to Harry almost immediately after their side won the last battle.

Sure Hermione was happy for Ginny but on the inside she wished that she had something as special as them. She thought one day that her happily ever after was going to be with Ron, but she caught him snogging Lavender right after the war. Ever since then, they have had an awkward kind of relationship. They put a smile on whenever they were around their friends but Hermione could never forgive him for breaking her heart.

But that was her past. She took this new job as a maid and a housekeeper to give herself something to do and earn enough money so that she can live on her own.

She had not met the residents of her new house but Dumbledore said that the woman had her husband lost in the battle and she was living alone with her only son.

Hermione wanted a job to help people get over the war so she decided to give it a try. Besides, she needed a place to live.

As she took a step closer to the gate, they opened automatically. Hermione nervously walked up the path until she reached the front door.

She took a breath, 'No turning back now,' she thought as she knocked on one of the giant oak doors and took a small step back.

Her knock was quickly responded by when a woman with bleached blond, almost white, hair. She was slightly shorter then Hermione and wore a forest green robe.

The woman smiled and said, "Ah, you must be Hermione Granger, our new maid."

"Yes ma'am. And you are…"

"Oh, excuse my manners. I am Narcissa Malfoy."

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione said in shock and disbelief.

"Yes," she responded with a confused tone, "Are you alright dear? You look rather pale."

"Umm, I probably just need a glass of water."

"Well come in come in. I'll get my son to grab your bags," Narcissa said as she directed Hermione into her house.

Hermione couldn't help but to gasp. She stopped walking and tried to take in everything that she saw. The floor was made out of a sleek white marble, which complemented the patterned and cream colors of the walls. There was a very elegant, double staircase right when she walked in. On the left side of the entrance, before the left staircase, there was what looked like a small living room with vintage looking furniture that was made up of a dark wood and darker shamrock green fabrics. On the right, opposite of the living room, there looked to be a simple study with an old desk, a large armchair, and two bookshelves.

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted up the grand staircase as she slowly lead Hermione through the open door way below the grand staircases.

"Yes mother," An unforgettable voice rang from the second floor.

"Can you grab the new maids luggage up to her room. It is just outside the door."

"Sure," he replied with a sigh as he casually walked down the stairs, to the front door. He levitated the two large trunks and one smaller handbag behind him as he climbed back up the stairs.

Draco was not thrilled about having new maid. His last four maids were grouchy old woman who just sat around and drank tea. Of coarse there were always the house elves but they were better for cooking then actual jobs. He sighed as dropped off the luggage in the newly prepared room and headed to his own room, which was a little further down the hall and across the way.

He pushed open the two doors and walked over to his bed. He looked at it for a moment before flopping on it and burying himself in the silk sheets and feather filled comforter.

Ever since the war had ended he did nothing by lye around the house or hang out with his friends that were still alive or weren't in Azkaban.

Draco's father, Lucius, was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban with all of the other Death Eaters that were caught.

Draco never really had a tight bond with his dad. He joined the Death Eaters mostly out of fear rather then loyalty, like so many of the others. But now that the war has ended and he had nothing meaningful to do in his life. Hogwarts would be closed for the next few years due to the reconstruction process so he wouldn't even be allowed to finish his last year there.

He studied the ceiling for a while before finally he sat up decide to meet the person who he would have to live with until she was fired.

He trudged down the steps and into the kitchen. He found his mother and the new maid talking. The maid was sitting at the island with her back facing him.

He slowly approached them while noticing that the new maid was young and had silky curls flowing down her back. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a simple black robe. He couldn't tell the color of her shirt but sitting down, she seamed average height.

Once he walked into the room he heard a light laughter from her just before clearing his throat to announce is presence.

The two women stopped their conversation and looked at Draco. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his newest employee. Hermione Granger. The Mudblood that punched him in their third year and was the brains behind the golden trio, only she looked different. She wore a red and white striped v-cut shirt with a long chained necklace with a variety of beads and silver charm of the Eiffel tower. Her hair was no longer a frizzy mess but well groomed, large curled locks. She wore a hint of eye makeup and a

Her smile fell from her face as she saw her old enemy. He was stunned for a moment but regained his composure and smirked at the Gryffindor.

She scowled as he walked closer to her.

"Ah Draco. This is out new maid Her—" Narcissa said before she was cut off by her son.

"Hermione Granger," he said as he stopped right in front of her.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione spat out.

"Oh, well it looks like you know each other," Narcissa said quickly trying to break the tension.

They didn't respond, they just glared at each other.

"Yes well, Draco can you show Hermione to her room?"

"Sure mother," Draco said with another smirk as he took Hermione by the wrist roughly, and led her upstairs.

Once out of hearing range Draco questioned, "Why the bloody hell are you here Granger? Is this a joke? You couldn't possibly be a maid! I mean you are friends with Potty and Weasel-Bee! You could have any job in the world!"

"Sorry to disappoint Malfoy, but I'm only 19 as are you. I just wanted a peaceful and simple job after all of the chaos from he war. But it looks like that is not going to happen since I am stuck living with you!" She replied in a harsh tone.

"Well you could have been a nurse or someone at the Ministry."

"Yea well the inistry is only beginning to pick up and regain order so the only job I would get there would be unimportant and would not pay well."

"Still. Out of all the people that you could be a maid for, why me? I mean… you hate me!" Draco said as he reached the door to Hermione's new room.

"I didn't know I was going to be your maid, honest. Dumbledore just suggested your family without telling me names," Hermione said before walking into her new room.

She was speechless. Her room was huge, complete with a dresser, a desk, a vanity, a walk-in closet, and her own bathroom. The furniture was made out of dark wood, like she saw in the other rooms, and the drapes and bedspread were a maroon color.

Draco smirked at Hermione's star-struck expression. She noticed Draco looking at her and pushed him out her door.

She went and sat on her new bed and admired her new living quarters. A knock came quickly after she sat down.

"Who is it?" She said sarcastically as she leaned back on her bed.

"'Mione? Dumbledore told me that you were now working here and I just couldn't let you. I have come to ask for your hand in marriage," Ron said from behind the door.

She jumped up and ran to the entrance of her room and swung open the doors in excitement, "Ron?"

No one was standing out side the door. She looked down to find Draco rolling on the floor as he held his stomach and laughed.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and waited for Draco to regain his composure.

After at least five minuets Draco managed to stand up and say, "Merlin even I didn't think that you would fall for that!" Draco said with a smirk before flicking his wand at himself to change his voice back to normal.

Hermione didn't respond.

"So what did happen between you two?" Draco asked as he invited himself into her room. Hermione turned around but didn't move.

Hermione didn't respond.

"That bad?" He asked as he lounged on her bed, still smirking, "How did he break up with you?"

"What's it to you! Just because I have to work for you doesn't mean I have to spill out my personal life! And for your information, I broke up with him!" Hermione was now at the edge of her bed as she finished screaming at the top of her lungs.

She was breathing hard, waiting for Draco to respond.

Finally he stood up and walked over to Hermione. He put his arms on Hermione's shoulders and forced her to sit down on the bed.

She glared at him but sat down.

"Now that's the Granger I know. Arguing. Winning. And hating me," Draco said with a smile, "And after what I'm about to show you, you'll hate me even more."

"Doubt it," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Draco smirked and walked over to her closet, "So this will be your uniform when guests are over," Draco said with a smirk as he grabbed a dress off of the rack.

"I can't wear that!" Hermione exclaimed in shock and horror.

Draco looked at the old fashion maids' outfit. It was a very short black dress with a thin lace apron. The sleeves were white and poofy on the top of her shoulders.

"That's a shame. Now I have to fire you"

"Ugh. How often do you have company over?" She asked finally giving in as she took the dress from Draco.

"More often now," he said with a smirk as he walked over to the closet and returned with three new dresses, "This is what you will wear on all of the other days except for the weekends where you can wear whatever you like as long as its appropriate."

"Appropriate? None of these outfits are appropriate! Just look at them! I've seen goblins taller then the length of these!" Hermione said as she picked up one of the dresses to show him.

He laughed, "Well the last time I saw you in a dress was at the Yule ball I believe. So this new arrangement should be a refreshing change for everyone."

She scowled as she put all of her new "uniforms" back into her closet, "Do you mind? I think that I'll unpack before lunch."

"Fine after lunch my mother and I will give you a tour of the house and estate," Draco said before exiting through door.

Draco strutted to his room pleased with himself, 'Finally something interesting happening in this blasted house,' Draco thought as he passed through his own doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know it's not great but it will get better. I'll continue with 10 reviews just cause I don't know if anyone will like it :( Thanks for reading anyways! Review!<strong>


	2. Manor Tour

Manor Tour

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in like forever because of my new school but I assure you that all of them are in progress :) So here's the next chapter. Hopefully this one is better. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione thought about she was going to survive working for Draco as she folded her casual clothes and placed them into her dresser. After she put her makeup bag on her vanity, she made her way back down to the kitchen.<p>

'Where's the fridge?' she thought as she walked around the island. She opened a cupboard and was surprised to find that it was actually a door. She walked in to find a stainless steel, fully equipped kitchen.

She gasped as she saw at least half a dozen house elves cleaning up after the last meal.

They all stopped what they were doing and stared at Hermione. She froze. One elf stepped forward and walked in front of her.

"Umm hello?" Hermione said still in shock.

"Hello ma'am. May I get you anything?" in a high squeaky voice, before looking up at Hermione with those huge brown eyes.

"No thank you. I'm the new maid here my name in Hermione. What's yours?" She asked as she bent down to his level.

He giggled nervously before saying, "My name is Zaid and these are my friends Kaci, Yusuf, Jamel, Riya, and Tamya," He said as he pointed to each of the elves as they either smiled or nodded to Hermione politely.

"Its nice to meet you all and don't worry about me, I may just come in here sometimes for a snack or a small meal."

"What could Zaid get for you?" The house elf asked as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"Oh no! I mean no thank you. I'm actually muggle born and I can work all of the appliances on my own and I don't exactly believe in enslaving house elves," Hermione explained as she remembered her SPEW club, back at her first couple of years at Hogwarts.

"Very well ma'am," He agreed with a low bow before they all returned to their normal chores.

* * *

><p>After she finished her favorite muggle sandwich, a b.l.t, Hermione she walked up to her new room and found a small surprise.<p>

On her perfectly made bed was a note with a medium sized box under it. She walked up to it wearily and quickly snatched up the note. It read:

Granger,

Almost forgot the best part. And wear it with one of your new outfits and a pair of shoes at the bottom of your closet. I'll show you around the house at one, meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

-DM

Hermione groaned in frustration before working up the nerve to open the white box. She let out another groan, "Well doesn't this just top this fabulous day off," She said sarcastically to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Ten minuets later Hermione finished putting on the first maids dress that Draco had shown her, she placed his "gift" on her head. It was a black silk headband with white lace ruffles sticking up. In her opinion, she looked completely ridiculous. Like one of those slutty maids in old movies who had love affairs with their masters. She laughed at the thought as she reluctantly slipped on a overly high pair of heals.<p>

She stood up and took a step before wobbling then falling back onto her bed. She sighed before taking out her wand and casting a few balance, and non-trip spells. She got up and made her way to the top of the stairs.

Draco turned around at the sound of 'clack clack clack.' He smirked as he watched the scowling Hermione make her way down the grand staircase. He couldn't suppress his laughter any longer.

"Ha ha, ok, you had your laugh now please tell me that I don't actually have to wear this horrid thing."

After his laugh attach faded he replied, "Sorry Granger, it not a joke. But you clean up well, for a mudblood that is," he finished with a wink and walking to his left before Hermione even had a chance to respond.

Hermione stood feet planted in place as she glared at Draco before sighing and following him.

"This is the sitting room. That room over there is the library, and next to that is the study. You already know the kitchen. This is the traditional games room. That is the dinning room where we eat both lunch, dinner and sometimes breakfast if I decide on having a large meal. Umm lets see… That is the Den and that one is the bathroom and the china room is next to that. That's the studio and across is the billiards room. That is the ballroom where all of our large gatherings are held," Draco then walked into a completely glass room, "This is our conservatory. And this is the back yard," He finished as he opened the translucent door that reveled a truly breath taking sight.

Hermione gasped as she followed Draco into his yard. There was a courtyard surrounded by a few paths with quaint tables to sit at. To her left there was a small fishpond with exotic looking pants in it. On her right was a huge flower garden with vivid colors and the plants organized to perfection. Ahead lay a perfectly mowed field that looked like the grass on the green at golf courses. It seamed to go on forever until a quidditch pitch came into view. It was about ¾ the size of the one at Hogwarts. Even beyond that sat a large lake that which you could barely see the other side of.

Hermione let out a breath that she was not aware that she was holding. Living in London as a child, she never had a back yard because of the lack of space. Yes, she did go to parks but even they were not as grand as what her eyes grazed over at the moment.

Draco smirked at Hermione's astounded expression.

She finally peeled her eyes off of the view when she saw Draco staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I don't understand the question," Draco's smirk widened.

Hermione scowled and stomped back inside with Draco at her heels.

Just as they arrived into the kitchen Narcissa walked in and took one look at Hermione. She had that same twinkle in her eye as Dumbledore had when he was suspicious of something. She looked at her son with a hint of a smirk before turning to Hermione, "I'm sorry I was not able to join you two on the tour, I was just packing my bag."

"You're leaving?" Draco questioned obviously have herd this news for the first time.

"Yes, it came up quite suddenly. I will be traveling to Egypt on a business trip. I expect you to run The Malfoys Industries while I am gone, seeing that it will be your quite soon."

"I suppose…. How long shall you be gone?" Draco wondered as he leaned on the closest counter.

Hermione just stood there awkwardly suddenly taking a lit of interest in her new shoes.

"Only a week, and I expect you to treat Hermione with upmost respect. Maybe you can even let her join you at work?" Narcissa suggested as Hermione looked up to find Draco looking at her.

He turned back to his mother, "Maybe," was his only reply.

"Good. Now that that is all settled, why don't you go up to Hermione's room with her and tell her what jobs she will be doing whiles at the manor?"

Both teens nodded and headed up the steeps.

Once in Hermione's room Draco strutted in and flopped down on her bed. Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed at Draco's actions.

"Oh before I forget, this is a bracelet that my mother buys all of the maids," Draco handed her a thin-ish silver bangle with a beautiful handcrafted design on it.

Hermione looked at Draco wearily, studying his face for any signs that this was just a prank. She found nothing so shrugged and let Draco slip the bracelet around her wrist.

Once he had removed his hands it shrunk until it was practically a cuff. Hermione was surprised then glared at Draco's smug face as she tried to sip off the cuff with no avail.

He took out his wand and mumbled an incantation before taping the silver piece of jewelry with the tip of his wand. She glared at him until he sighed dramatically and stood up to leave.

"Were do you think your going? Tell me what you did to my bracelet!" He just smirked at her with an I'm-up-to-something look.

Hermione sighed in frustration as she lay back on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She tugged on her bracelet hoping that she could somehow A few moments past and she was about to go looking for Draco, who never told her what she was supposed to be doing on a day-to-day basis, until an invisible force jerked her forward.

Her arm forcibly led her out the door and down the hall, and not gently she might add.

Hermione was practically running just to avoid smashing into the corners when she took a sharp turn. Finally barged into a large set of double doors. But it didn't stop there; apparently this was a bedroom because before she knew it, Hermione was sprawled out over green silk sheets head down.

She heard someone next to her clap very slowly and sarcastically. She lifted her head from the fluffy pillow to look up at whom was mocking her.

She groaned and put her head back down into the pillow, 'Why does it always have to be Draco?'

Draco gave an evil grin then said, "Granger!" Hermione uncontrollably rolled over on top of the now smirking blonde, "I know its hard to keep off of me Granger, but try to act professional on your first day of the job."

Hermione was livid. She attempted to remove her body from his but after trying for a while she was spent. She rested on Draco who gave a laughed at her attempt before rolling over so that he was now on top of her. She opened her eyes widely in surprise but didn't say anything.

He grabbed her wrists and locked them with his own on either side of her head. He looked into her eyes with a serious expression.

"Draco?" Hermione said nervously looking into his silvery-gray eyes.

He leaned closer practically crushing Hermione's petit body, "Are you scared," he said in a quiet voice very seductively.

She gulped the shook her head no. He leaned in closer and Hermione started panicking. He now rested the side of his head on hers and whispered, "How. About. Now," but before she could respond he directed his head to her right wrist and gently kissed

She let out a gasp of relief as Draco flopped over to her side.

"Well?" she asked as she turned her head to him, "Aren't you going to tell me what this is all about and how I was unable to remove myself from you without you making out with this bloody bracelet?"

"OK for one thing, I did not 'make out' with your bracelet I just released you from the spell by kissing it."

"You pig! And do you care to explain why your mother wanted me to have this cursed jewelry?" Hermione practically shouted as she sat up.

Draco just pushed himself into a relaxed position with his back resting on the large bed board before responding casually, "Confession. Yea my mother never really gave that to you, it was actually my ingenious idea," Draco said as his smile swelled with pride.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look, "Well once I tell her she will surely remove it I mean she wont approve—" Hermione was cut off.

"Sorry mudblood, only I am capable of removing it bracelet and my mother does not control my actions, I do."

"UGH! Take it off!" Hermione whined as she unsuccessfully tugged on it.

Draco smirked, "Just think of it as a training wheel. You learn to come when you are called, it is taken off. But if you resist, it stays on."

"This is absolutely barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed as she abruptly stood up and marched out of the room.

She made it halfway through the hall before being swung around by her wrist and back into Draco's sleeping chambers.

She stopped right in front of him with her hands resting on her hips with a scowl on her face.

"Good! Now that you know how everything works, you can start your job by cleaning my room," Draco smirked as he headed to a door presumably to his bathroom. Before he entered the room he looked over his shoulder and said, "Now don't try anything funny or the punishment will be twice as bad as this," he motioned to his room.

For the first time Hermione took a good look at his room. It was filthy! The floor was littered with a variety of different clothing, books, and empty dishes. His shelves were all out of order and she peeked into his closet and not a single article of clothing was hung up.

Hermione sighed as Draco left with an evil laugh and shut the door. She heard a muffled, "It better be all done by the time I finish in here or you will endure the same punishment," she heard a bath start to run and hung her head before starting her chore.

'This is going to be a _long _day,' Hermione thought as she bent down to pick up some a pair of green silk boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! One down two to go! I promise to update the others soon as long as you all review! Thanks! Luv u all!<strong>


End file.
